


Thor x Loki

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is like a teen or somethin, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Thoki - Freeform, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves his brother but he is away at uni and has no idea about Loki's feelings.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor x Loki

Loki has always felt something deeper for his older brother Thor. He just couldn't tell what it is, but when Thor had his arms wrapped tightly around him one day, he knew he was in love.

Loki sighed after thinking of his brother that way, it's not like they where brothers related by blood. But Thor had taken care of him ever since he could remember. Making him soup when he was sick, helping with homework, and sometimes they would even play video games. But Loki wanted more.

It has been a year since Thor had last seen Loki and gone off to University. It made the younger man upset, but what could he do? He couldn't ask Thor to drop out because he missed him, that would be a selfish.

Loki's typical days started off with breakfast, television, bathing, and when he was excited he would usually jerk himself off, crying Thor's name when he reached orgasm.

One day during dinner with his father, something caught his attention. "Thor's visiting for a week you know," Odin mumbles cutting a piece of his steak.

Loki looks up quickly, in shock. "When?" He replies quickly, Odin notices and raises a brow.

"I didn't know you cared so much about your older brother..." Odin jokes. "He's to arrive tomorrow morning," the old man adjusts his eyepatch, before standing up. "Want something to drink?"

Loki is focused on Thor coming back, he doesn't hear his father ask him the question. "Loki," Odin slams the lemonade pitcher onto the table, causing Loki to gasp in fright. "Lemonade? You seem to be out of it."

"Oh... Sorry, just thinking through things.." Loki admits. "I'd like a glass please..." He says sulking. The white haired man pours the raven a glass of lemonade and sits back at the table.  
Loki picks up his glass of lemonade and presses his lips against the cool glass and instantly thinks of something naughty, quickly slamming the cup back onto the table. Shattering it almost instantly.

"Loki!" Odin shouts, "are you alright?" Loki nods, not realizing his hand has been cut by the impact. "Go clean your hand, you're dismissed. I'll have the maid clean up the mess." The raven nods, and hurries off into the washroom.

"Stupid stupid stupid..." Loki mumbles silently to himself. He picks out a shard of glass and hisses from the pain. His pale hands drip blood, but so only vanish when he turns the cool water on, sticking his hand inside.

He was stupid to have naughty thoughts during dinner time.. I never happened before, but just hearing that his brother was arriving home after a year he was excited. Not like Thor wouldn't do anything incestuous, but a part of Loki wished he would.

"Ugh.." The raven hair boy groaned, he opened the glass medicine cabinet, reaching for the box of bandages clearly labeled. He uses his other hand to wrap the bandages around his wounds, then exits the washroom.

"You alright?" Odin calls out, still at the dinner table. Loki responds with a nod, to frustrated to even speak anymore. He head up the stairs and stops when Odin asks a question. "Going to bed so soon?" He nods again and makes his way to the top of the stairs and into his room shutting the door.

He plops onto his dark green bed sheets, and pulls out a red cape, pressing it against his nose. The cape belongs to Thor, from a costume he wore every year on Halloween. Although it's been washed various amounts of times, his scent never did wash off.

A small bugle grew on, rubbing against the fabric of his clothing. He holds the cape with his bandaged hand against his nose, while he works his other down to unbuckle his pants. Once he's done with that, he slides his hand into his green briefs waistband and slips his length out and begin a quick pace.

He lets out a soft moan, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He wants more. Loki turns into his side, removing his hand from his leaking length, and moves his hand toward his small round buttocks.

He inserts one finger, and bites down on his lip, trying to add a second finger too soon. But it works surprisingly, he quickly starts a slow pace, thrusting his fingers inside as quick as he can, holding his moans in.

He imagines Thor is the one doing the favor, but he's positive his brothers length is way bigger and is unsatisfied for the moment until he hits the right spot. In a few minutes, he increases his speed, fingers ramming more faster.

"Thor...!" He cries spilling his load, he can breathe easier now, and slides his fingers out. The sound of heavy footsteps catches his attention, he sits up quickly noticing a blonde bulk man staring directly at him. "Thor..?" He shouts.

Thor is still silent as he closes the door, locking it. "Loki.." He mumbles approaching the frail boy. "You're 18 already?" He asks biting on his lip.  
Loki scans Thor's body, noticing a large bulge in his jeans.

"Y..yes!" Loki shouts, Thor smirks removing his red shirt, and tossing it onto the side. The bigger man unzips his pants, and Loki licks his lips staring directly at Thor's length showing through the fabric.

"Have you always felt this way?" Thor asks kicking his jeans off and removing his length from behind the briefs. Loki ignores the question, and crawls towards his brothers length, quickly wrapping a hand around the hard shaft and trailing kisses up and down.

Soon he wraps his small mouth around the tip, and trying to take him all inside. "Your mouth is to small..." Thor says placing a big hand onto the long raven hair, tugging it tightly.

Loki is horrible at this, so Thor pushes the younger man off, he quickly opens the thin legs and slides a finger inside, causing Loki to gasp. The finger is bigger than Loki's.

Thor rams his fingers quickly inside, having an easier time since Loki had already treated himself earlier. He adds a second finger, scissoring Loki open now. "Have you got lubricant?" Thor asks.

"What?" Loki asks confused. Thor raises a brow and shakes his head.

"I'll be right back, don't come out.." Thor quickly slips his pants on, and pulls his shirt over. He quickly opened the door and shuts it. Loki waits impatiently, biting on his lip. When Thor returns he notices a small bottle in his hands. He strips again tossing his clothes aside and pops the cap of the bottle open pouring a massive amount onto his hand and coating his large length with it.

"What.. What's that for?" Loki asks. Thor looks up and smirks.

"It'll go in easier," Thor says tossing the otter to join his clothes. He quickly approaches Loki, grabbing him by the leg and tugging it upward. The older man presses his length against Loki's right entrance, rubbing against the heated skin.

The tip slides in soon, causing the pale man to cry out. Thor quickly places a hand over his mouth, continuing to work his length inside. "Shhh, father will certainly hear.." Thor growls silently. Loki nods.

In a few minutes, Thor's large length is finally seated fully inside Loki. He starts a slow pace, making Loki cry silently. The blonde smirks down at his little brother, tightening his grip on the pale flesh.

Thor changes their position, grabbing onto Loki's thin hips and lifting him up, then jabbing his insides with his length. Loki cries out, Thor slams their lips together, trying to conceal Loki's loud moans and cries.

"I thought... I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow..." Loki pants breaking the kiss, he wraps his arms around Thor's broad shoulders.

"I wanted to surprise father... I'm glad I came sooner.." Thor growls slamming Loki hard, loki bites onto the blondes shoulder. "Ah..." He groans. In a few moments, Thor is spilling his seed deep inside his little brother. Loki orgasms a second later, feeling the warmth of his brothers fluids inside.

When they both calm down, Thor lies down on the bed, sliding his length out of Loki, and laying him on top of his chest. "I'm glad I've discovered your true feelings.." Thor says stroking Loki's hair to the side.

"Me too..." The younger man replied embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful.." Thor says last. After that, the pair fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


End file.
